Ambiguous
by raikis
Summary: In which Natsu couldn't catch a hint, and Lucy grew impatient. Thus, she shoved him in a woman's underwear store. Nalu AU one-shot


"i'm snickering at how **ambiguous** you're making everything omg this is too good" — my brother amehanaa

* * *

Ambiguous

. .

* * *

"You look hot, Lucy."

Lucy's slurping stopped as her eyes shot up to look at the male sitting across from her in the booth, her cheeks coloring a healthy hue of rosy pink.

Her straw dropped from her lips, "Y—You think so?" She asked, her voice sounding more hopeful than she would had liked to let on. She was wearing a sleeveless sun dress that tied behind her neck, one that she had bought just the weekend before. Lucy had hoped her best-friend would comment on it, since she was pretty confident in how it looked on her, from the way it hugged her natural curves to the cleavage that showed. And, most importantly, it was perfect to wear in the heat wave everyone in town was currently suffering in.

Her heart started drumming when Natsu furrowed his brows and leaned closer to her over the table, leaning on his elbows and resting the side of his face and chin in the palm of hand. He narrowed his eyes and scanned her face, flickering his eyes over her blushing skin for what felt like long pressing moments to Lucy, and said—

"Yeah, you're really sweaty. It's getting kinda gross," Natsu said, his nose wrinkling. Lucy's face dropped and she threw herself back into her seat. Her arm laid limply across her abdomen and she glared at the floors, promptly grabbing her smoothie off the table and placing the straw back in her mouth.

"You think so?" She said flatly, hinting some sarcasm in her tone. If Natsu had noticed her change in mood he didn't show it, Lucy noted, watching him lay his head back on the booth and fan himself with a paper plate. He had unbuttoned his shirt when they sat down for food, nearly throwing her in a sputtering mess, since they were lucky enough to sit down in a fast food joint where the air conditioning was busted. Natsu refused to leave since this was one of his favorite places to eat, and Lucy gave up on arguing and ordered something cold. His undershirt was lightly damped and gave her a slight view of his chest and the sheet of sweat that coated and rolled down his collar bones.

She had just began to trace her eyes up his jaw line when he suddenly lifted his head, an annoyed expression showing on his features. Lucy barely managed to duck away from the plate that he flung her way before she noticed she had been loudly slurping her drink while she was shamelessly rolling her eyes over his relaxed figure.

"God, how thirsty _are you_ , Lucy?" Natsu asked, reaching over and snatching his paper plate off her side of the booth to resume fanning himself.

 _Oh Natsu, if only you knew._

"I don't know!" Lucy scoffed, knowing it was a weak response. It was the first thing that blurted out of her mouth, what did he expect? _So please_ , Lucy pleaded internally, _stop_ _giving me that dumb look!_ She was a woman and was allowed to admire what she liked, right? Nothing was wrong with that!

Natsu's face turned questionable. "How do you—"

Lucy didn't allow him to finish his question, slapping her hands on the wooden table and shooting up from her seat. Her styrofoam cup cracked in her grip, causing the little remains of her cool beverage to drip out through the creases of her fingers. She said nothing, only stepping out of the booth and tossing the cup in the trash. Natsu followed behind her, leaving their pay and a tip on the table before they both exited the shop, being greeted with a breeze. Oddly, the air outside was cooler than it was inside.

 _Dangerous for them to keep their windows closed in this weather, especially since their air conditioning is not working_ , but Lucy pushed the thought aside since they were already making their way along the super market street line. She pressed her arms to the sides of her hips, preventing her dress from blowing up in the wind. Though it was a sight probably a lot of men would pay to see in their lifetime, Natsu would probably be that guy to laugh about it for the next few weeks. And though the thought of flashing her love interest crossed her mind for a split moment while he strolled behind her, hands stuffed in his pants pocket, Lucy knew she was not that bold, especially in such a public place. So, she dumped the idea aside and stepped on it, completely ridding it.

"Where to next?" Lucy asked, folding both her hands together against her back, still holding the skirt of her dress down. The day was still young and all they had done so far was eat an early lunch.

Natsu hummed, intertwining his hands behind his head and closing his eyes while he thought, and Lucy couldn't help but admire his features once again as he faced toward the sky. "We've already done what I wanted to do, so what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Me?" Lucy stopped and looked at the stores around them, landing her eyes on a bath and body store a few paces ahead of them. Her eyes brightened and Natsu had barely any time to react before she had a grip on his wrist and practically skipped her way to the entrance. Natsu, though, allowed himself to be drug like a rag doll until the multiple scents seeping out from the inside hit his nose when Lucy pushed open the door, and only then did he pull back. Lucy paused in the doorway, questioning his actions and placing a worried hand on his shoulder when he leaned down, holding a hand to his face to cover his nose. "Natsu, are you okay?"

Natsu nodded, glaring inside the store as he stepped back, not wanting to be any close of distance of this place any longer so long as Lucy was holding the door open. His nose was in _rage_ with hundreds of different smells mixed together into one were being inhaled into his system. How could people, especially women, tolerate such a gruesome atmosphere?

"You go ahead in, I'll wait out here," Natsu said, hoping across the pavement and dropping his bottom down on a bench.

Lucy hesitated, thought about it, then shrugged and turned her heal inside. She was immediately standing in front of the lotion shelf, grabbing every soft colored container and sniffing it. Knowing Natsu had a sensitive nose, she would like to choose something he would like and would be able to handle being around. Every few bottles of body lotion she smelled that she liked, the thought " _Would Natsu like this?_ " crossed her mind, causing her to rethink and consider on each one.

"Need any help finding what you need?" Lucy snapped her attention around, clutching the three bottles of lotion she was currently smelling to her chest like a child being caught. An employee stood behind her with a kind smile, and Lucy blinked, slowing setting the lotions back down in their rightful places.

"Uh—no? Maybe?" Lucy rubbed the back of her neck nervously. She caught a slight scent of the fragrance the girl was wearing, and shamelessly starting smelling the young woman's shoulder. The store clerk didn't seem to mind much, and allowed Lucy to do as she pleased, inhaling the soft scent that radiated off her skin. It was perfect!

It was minutes later Lucy was walking out from the store, a smile on her face and her arms hugging the cardboard bag to her chest. Natsu was in the same place he said he would be, his arms resting along the bench, and his eyes brightened when he saw her walk up in front of him.

"Okay! Let's go, Natsu!" Lucy chirped, moving the bag to her fingers, turning her position to walk beside him. Natsu snatched the bag from her hand, startling her, and was popping open the lid of her new body fragrance a moment later. Lucy watched carefully as he smelled it, becoming nervous when his brows knitted. "Do you like it?" Lucy asked, leaning forward to meet his eyes.

Natsu dropped the bottle back in the bag and pulled her arm up to his nose, not catching the squeak that escaped her throat. Natsu deeply inhaled her arm, which she had moisturized before leaving the store, not realizing the fire his fingertips were scorching into her skin. Lucy became flushed, her steps fumbling next to his and her words knotting in the back of her mouth.

"It smells good!" Natsu said, giving her a grin. Lucy felt relief fill her like an IV, holding her arm when he released it. The warmth from his touch lingered longer than physics dictated it should have, and her heart was soaring from something so little, so innocent, so Natsu.

Though Natsu himself was no saint, pretty far from innocent, but did he know what he was doing to her? It was going to drive her absolutely insane one of these days, Lucy was sure of it! Her heart and patience could only go so far! God, she wanted him.

"God, I want you," Lucy's heart jumped in her chest at the deep tone of his voice from behind her. Natsu had lingered somewhere, and Lucy found her feet softly scraping the gravel under the rubber of her shoes to stop. Her eyes widen and her mouth parted slightly, and a light warm breeze blew gently up her legs. Her fingers brushed her hair behind her ear as she turned to face him, expecting to see him standing shy of her back, passion in his expression, eyes soft—

But the daydream ended when, instead, she found him with his forehead pressed into the window of a bakery, practically drooling. _Of course_ that was what he wanted!

Lucy felt a nerve throbbing on her temple as she stormed over and grabbed his wrist, grinding her teeth as she pulled him behind her, ignoring his surprised yelp. She let go of his hand after a few minutes passed, but remained annoyed to the point she was blindly marching along the sidewalk, missing the moment when her dress blew up in the wind and Natsu kissed a pole.

"Lucy, damnit!" Natsu shouted, running up behind her and nearly pushing her over to grab the ends of her dress, glaring at every other male within a ten-foot radius of them that could have seen. Lucy, utterly shocked, whipped her hands down and gripped his fingers on reflex, feeling her body violently jerk when he collided into her. Her breath hitched, feeling him huff a breath against her, sending bumps up her skin despite the heated air around them.

"Natsu? Wh—What happened?" Lucy asked, amazed that her voice didn't betray her in the moment.

"Sheesh! You need to be more careful with this thing!" Natsu said, his arms wrapping tightly around her thighs to plaster the flying fabric down, gesturing at the dress she was wearing. Lucy stopped walking and tried to catch his gaze, but failed when Natsu whirled her around and started giving a mean glare to a middle-aged man glancing and walking passed them, "What're you looking at? Did you see somethin', huh? Keep walking!"

"Natsu!" Lucy scolded, still flushed in embarrassment. "Why are you being so rude? What even happened?" Though despite the confusing situation, she liked the feeling of his arms wrapped around her and him acting protective, even at such an odd and slightly uncomfortable angle. He had, quote, _hugged_ her many times. If you called an awkward pat on the shoulder or head a hug. But to Natsu, this was probably the closest she would get to a loving embrace with him. It goes against her thoughts and daydreams, but for now Lucy thought she could at least act satisfied. She would get what she wanted one day soon, and she knew she would have to be the first to act on it.

Natsu grumbled something behind her, slowing releasing her limbs from his guarding embrace, but showed no signs of voicing what all the commotion was about to her. Lucy sighed; a little irritated, watching him began to drag his feet along the sidewalk in front of her. Her expression soon turned mischievous, her eyes catching the shop Natsu was in the midst of passing and picked up her pace to a quick sprint.

"Natsu, let's go in here!" She said moments before both her hands collided into his back, pushing the air from his lungs as she forcibly guided him towards the glass door. Natsu tripped, obviously was unprepared to be shoved aside, resulting his face becoming squished up against the window of the store Lucy was trying to pull him into.

His eyes widen and jaw fell slack, his expression becoming completely blank.

This was a woman's underwear store!

But before he could have ran a mile away from the place, Lucy already had him inside and was guiding him through the aisles of shelves and racks of female garments and sleepwear. His eyes flickered back and forth between each rack and shelf they walked passed until Lucy had him at the front desk.

"Is your lingerie on sale?" Such a simple question the blonde asked.

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed, his tanned skin becoming tinting in a vibrant red.

"What's wrong, Natsu? My deluxe pair is a bit out of date. Why don't you help me pick a new one?" Lucy asked, grinning, but Natsu noticed a little smudge of pink on her cheeks. She was enjoying this that much was obvious to him. She was also getting embarrassed by her own actions. That he also was noticing. What was she trying so hard to do? He wondered.

He also wondered why on this damn planet she needed a _new_ _one_. What the hell had happened to the old one?

Lucy felt Natsu's piercing gaze on her neck as he followed her from rack to rack through a section of the store, doing her best to get a proper look at the flimsy garments before quickly switching over. Natsu wondered away behind her to take a look at the other side, and while she snuck a glance at his concentrated expression scanning the various styles of lace that were displayed, Lucy questioned if this was a good idea.

"What about this one?" Lucy held up a random hanger, not realizing how stringy and semi-opaque it was. Natsu glared at it, showing his clear disapproval and distaste for the lack of fabric. Lucy lowered the lingerie back to the hanger slowly, and was about to question his mood when the store employee cut in between them.

"When you are ready, I would be happy to guide you to the fitting rooms in the back," She said politely, giving them both a kind and trained smile "Would you like to try that one on?" She asked, gesturing to the hanger Lucy was still holding.

Lucy looked away from Natsu, "Oh! This? I was just—"

"She's trying this one on," Natsu cut her off, tossing a lace dress over her head before she could see, smacking the stringy getup from her hand and pushing her to the back of the store. Lucy was shoved into the fitting room and was given no room to complain when the employee pulled the curtains shut in front of her.

Lucy gave up with a sigh, knowing Natsu was waiting outside. A small blush heated her cheeks as she imagined what his reaction would be if she were to show him. Would he be surprised? Would he blush? The thought of him seeing her in such fine fabric with little to no protection to cover her body made her heart pound nervously beneath her breast, and it was a pleasant feeling.

Natsu sat against the wall just outside Lucy's fitting room with his face pressed into his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. The thoughts that went through his mind when she held up that forsaken stringy _thing_ were indecent, but being a man in this store with her of all women in this town, was it possible not to think in lustful ways? But the thought of another man seeing that much of her made his mood flare and just for that moment he was angry. He had grabbed whatever was hanging next to him and threw it at her.

His eyes fell to the floor where he saw Lucy's feet stepping out of her dress, and he felt a tingling sensation in the lower region of his body. He gulped and shifted, deciding to turn to the side and away from the taunting red curtain. Natsu came face first to a pair of plastic breast of a manikin right next to him, which he noticed was modeling a pair of lace underwear, which he had to admit, were pretty decent looking. They would probably be better looking on Lucy—

Natsu groaned, quite loudly, and pressed his palms to his face, dropping his head against the plastic abdomen. He needed to get out of here. This store was messing with his head.

The curtains were moved aside and Natsu gaped at the sight that appeared from behind them. Lucy emerged wearing the light pink lace negligee he had randomly chosen, and _God_ was it a good choice. His eyes trailed down her waist where a long slip of her stomach was shyly visible behind two folds of fabric before they trailed back up her neck. Lucy was flushed from the neck up, clearly twisted on her own words that she was trying to form. But with no luck, she just stood there while he soaked her in.

Natsu stood to eye level and closed the ground distance between them, watching her body stiffen when his hands moved up her waist, lifting the light material up her rib cage. Lucy swallowed, feeling his skin feather a trail of goose bumps up her sides. She felt him tug at the fabric and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of him leave her a moment later. Lucy opened her eyes, expecting to still find him towering over her, but instead caught a glimpse of him sprinting to the cash register and slamming down the price tag he had just pulled off her.

"I'll take it!" Natsu announced, immediately ripping out his wallet from his back pocket.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, retreating back into the changing room to quickly slip back on her dress. When she returned, the negligee that she had bundled in her arms was quickly wrapped and placed in a bag with their receipt, and Natsu was running out of the store with her in hand. Narrowly missing crashing into a few other beings, Natsu took the bag from her hand and gestured toward it.

"My house, it's closer," He said, tugging at her wrist with his other hand. Lucy was sure her stomach had just done a somersault and that her face was currently boiling red. What exactly did he mean by that!?

Lucy wished Natsu could be less ambiguous with everything he said. She was so easily getting the wrong idea of his intentions!

"That way I get to see you wearing it while no one else is around," She heard Natsu say, realizing that her wish was granted faster than she could have ever thought.


End file.
